


Life of the Big Brother (Kokichi's Older Brother centric story)

by RoughGem



Series: Ouma Family AU [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Formal backstory for Torikku the older brother, Hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: A look in the life of Torikku's life as the eldest of the Ouma family. Sometimes it's fun and games, while others is when he's making sure the others are safe.(Torikku is an OC based on Ouma's beta design 1C)





	1. Back in the Past

Chapter 1: Back in the Past 

Torikku was seven when his real father died. He was twelve when Kuro saved his family from the cruel second. He is now fourteen, Kuro is thirteen, Kokichi and Koi are twelve. Lucky for them, they attend the same school as Kuro, a school that houses both middle school and high school. 

It was currently lunch time and Kokichi was nowhere to be found. Torikku started to search the building looking for his younger brother 

“You stupid brat! Why don't you just show us your homework already?!” A voice sounded behind the building, already Torikku picked up the pace. Once he got there, he saw two other boys looking over Kokichi who seemed to be hiding his emotions rather well. Torikku could tell he was scared though 

“Cause what if you blame me for the copy and claim the work as your own? I can't trust you, that's all” Kokichi said, despite being only twelve, his mind was about the same age as Torikku's 

“What's going on here?” Torikku called as he walked over to the two bullies, his phone with the school security number on dial. The two immediately freaked out 

“Nothing, it's nothing, let's go” one of the boys mumbled as he and his partner left the two alone. Torikku sighed as he looked at his younger brother. Still baby faced, he wasn't hurt or anything luckily. Torikku shuddered at the thought if he wasn't able to find him. 

“What are you doing back here Kichi?” Torikku asked 

“Nothing, just hanging out. Until those two meanies found me here” Kokichi said with a smile. He acted more like Torikku when it came to fun, this make Torikku smile, but also sigh 

“Promise me you'll stay by your sister inside. Please, either that or get Kuro to teach you some self defense” Torikku said, as much as he hated to admit it. Kokichi's only advantage against anyone was his speed and reflex. Both he and Koi had thin, small bodies. They looked a lot younger than they are. They wouldn't survive any kind of fight if they don't escape 

“I promise bro. I won't leave Koi's side” Kokichi said confidently, Torikku looked into his eyes

“Good, I can't always be here to help you. So make sure to take care of yourself” Torikku said with a soft smile 

“Yes big bro” Kokichi smiled 

One year later…………

Torikku is now fifteen, Kuro fourteen, the twins thirteen. An entire year has past by again. Sadly, mother fell ill again this year.   
~~~~~~~  
“I'll be fine sweetie, take care of your siblings now”  
~~~~~~~

Torikku sighed as he walked down the street heading home from the grocery store. Kokichi said he would stay home since it was gloomy outside. He was right about that, it was overcast that day and it was chilly. He heard laughter, he was about to brush it off as the other kids until he heard a familiar voice. 

“Shhh, you get us caught. Here's the plan” Torikku turned the corner to see what it was all about. To his surprise he saw Kokichi talking with three other kids. All of them had some kind of clown mask atop their head. There were two girls and a boy, one girl had sandy blonde hair tied in pigtails, the other had long brown hair they let flow, and the boy had light strawberry blonde hair with bangs that covered his left eye. 

“Kokichi? What are you doing here?” Torikku asked suspiciously, sure he was glad that Kokichi started to make friends. Torikku didn't want him to make the wrong kind of friends. The four were surprised by him just as much as he was

“Oh, big bro, what are you doing here?” Kokichi asked, he was getting better and hiding his emotion. Torikku wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not

“Getting groceries, what you doing here? I thought you said you'd stay at home is it gloomy out” Torikku said 

“We were just going to pull a prank sir, nothing bad” the girl with pigtails said 

“ehh? Izume that was supposed to be a surprise” Kokichi whined, suddenly Torikku found himself smiling 

“Pranks? Why didn't you tell me it was pranks?” Torikku asked 

“Because I wanted it to be a surprise” Kokichi said as he lightly pressed his fingers together. His defense was breaking 

“I want in, if there's a hobby I love, it's prank town. Let me drop these off at the house” Torikku said 

Later……

Torikku sprinted back to the corner where the four were, he had a bucket of water balloons with him. When he got there he internally groaned 

“Why is it that the bullies just show up after we moved in? Why do we have such bad luck?” Torikku thought internally as he saw a group of three surround the four 

“We won't hurt ya, if anything just give us a girl” a boy asked hungrily as he stared at him. He ended up getting hit by a water balloon, which was bad in weather like this 

“Eh?!” Another boy asked as he was also soaked, in the cold, they turned around to see Torikku holding another one, and his phone in the other hand 

“Leave them alone, or else” Torikku used the fact that his heterochromatic eyes made him look a little intimidating. 

“Fine this is not over!” One of the boy said as the group sprinted away 

“Thank you sir” Izume said as she smiled at him 

“Kokichi” Torikku only needed to say his name 

“Yes bro, sorry” Kokichi's walls have broken and he just looked at him embarrassed 

“I'm just glad you guys are okay, so, what prank are we pulling? I brought the classics like whoopie cushions, blow horns, and fake buzzers” Torikku said excitedly, with all the bad luck and drama the family had experienced three years ago. He's been dead set on keeping his family safe that he didn't make time to enjoy himself 

“We will need the blow horns and buzzers. The others are kinda unknown, but here's the plan” Kokichi said excitedly 

Many Months later……..

Kokichi's little prank group has expanded to ten members, family members not counted since their family. Instead Kokichi leads them and declared at Torikku and Koi are “generals”, each of them had their own mask and form of uniform. Torikku never expected this, his baby brother was leading this small pranking 'organization’ just as well as any general to an army. He thought things would go like this for a while, until that man came to their house. 

A scout from the prestigious school Hope's Peak, Koichi Kizakura was his name 

The sound of the doorbell rang just as they were about to each dinner 

“Hello?” Their mother asked as she stared at the tall man dressed in a white suit 

“Hello ma'am, I'm Koichi Kizakura. I'm an official scout for Hope's Peak Academy. I was wondering if your son Kokichi Ouma would like to attend” he said with a smile

He was invited in and was asked for more details, Kokichi was curious of the whole thing 

“I thought you needed to have talent to enter the school” Kokichi said 

“Yes, I got sources and I believe the talent of ‘Ultimate Supreme Leader’ suits you” Koichi said 

“Why do you say that?” Torikku asked, he has heard about Hope's Peak. Kuro was currently doing some extra training before joining the school. He left around a year ago, he gained his title after beating up a gang in a restaurant with a pair of chopsticks. He would occasionally visit sometimes to check on them 

“I've heard of what you are able to do. You can lead people, you know how the manage them, lead, them, and separate them into appropriate teams. You're also very smart and strategic. I'm impressed with what you have accomplished at the mere age of thirteen, soon to be fourteen. I a wondering if you would like to enter the school and improve on that talent” Koichi said 

“Um, what do you guys think” Kokichi already made up his mind, he wanted to go, but he didn't want to abandon his family here 

“Think you should go, an opportunity like this doesn't happen often, if at all. You should take it” his mother said with a soft smile 

“We can manage by ourselves bro” Koi said 

“Just promise that you will be careful” Torikku said 

“Alright, I'll go” Kokichi said finally

A few months later…….

It's been a few months since Kokichi left for Hope's Peak, Torikku was both happy and concerned for his baby brother. Luckily a friend of his was also attending Hope's Peak, the ultimate adventurer as he was called. 

“Let's hope he doesn't get into too much trouble” Torikku thought, initially he was very worried when Rantaro told him that Maki Harukawa, the supposed Ultimate Child Caregiver, was actually the Ultimate Assassin. He calmed down after he figured that Maki probably had a rough childhood. The school is giving her freedom. Still it erked him when he thought back to their father's death, it was no accident, but it was done with little evidence to support the claim of foul play 

“Tori-kun! We are ready for the 'mission’!” Izume called, she already had her clown mask on, the other two he met that day he learn their names. The brown haired girl was Namaki, and the boy was named Teiki. 

A mischievous smile danced across his lips as he jumped up and pulled down his own clown mask 

“Alright DICE! Let's have some fun” Torikku called as he smiled under his mask. Thinking back to when Kokichi proudly wore that black cape of his 

They would see each other again in one year. Torikku would meet those who got closest to Kokichi during his time there 

“Just wait a little more baby brother”


	2. Life in the Present

Chapter 2: Life in the Present 

Torikku sighed as he rested on the roof of one of the building on the Hope's Peak campus. It's only been a month and the others have already done a lot of trouble. Well, not like he could say anything about it, he joined the fun too 

“Torikku? What are you doing here?” Kaede asked as she walked up to him 

“Nothing miss pianist. Why not go find Rantaro?” Torikku asked, warping his voice to sound like Rantaro 

“He's asleep, besides, you look kinda troubled” Kaede said 

“I'm not troubled, just deep in thought. You know I haven't seen my baby brother in more than a year, he is still the youngest of the family even if he and Koi are twins” Torikku said 

“Yes, I understand that, still I have a twin sister and I haven't seen her in more than a year as well” Kaede said 

“Yes, I've spoken to her. She's really nice” Torikku said, Kaede smiled at that 

“What's the matter than?” Kaede asked 

“Kokichi is still pushing himself away from others, he only started to socialize a little more because of us. I can feel his weariness of Harukawa as well. My only explanation is still what happened when we were kids” Torikku said 

“And what was that?” Kaede asked 

“That's a secret. As much as I want to trust you and friends, I still have to be cautious. After that event, it's a tale that scarred our ability to trust anyone. I'm sorry if I'm just giving you bait with no reward. But I don't know you enough to fully trust you yet, if you are showing your true colors that is” Torikku said with a sigh 

“I understand. After something traumatic it can be very hard to adjust again. Let me know if you need to talk” Kaede said as she walked away 

“Yeah, I'll think about it” Torikku said, more to himself than her 

Next day……….

Luckily it was a weekend day, a free day. Torikku was already thinking of pranking one of the classes, he was deep in thought as he traversed the halls of the academy and ran into Kokichi 

“Torikku!” Kokichi pounced his brother from behind into a hug 

“Hey Kichi, how are you?” Torikku asked 

“I want us to prank someone” Kokichi said a smile on his face. Torikku smiled himself, they haven't done it in a while 

“Sounds like a plan, follow me” Torikku lead Kokichi to the roof of the building, Torikku let out a giant breath as he engulfed the breeze from the building 

“What's plan, supreme leader?” Torikku asked with a smile. Kokichi smiled back as he remembered the days back with DICE 

“Here's the plan” Kokichi smiled  
#########

Kuro stared to the sky for second 

“Kuro, what's wrong?” Maki asked, the two were doing some sparring

“Nothing, I just have a feeling Kokichi or Torikku are up to something” Kuro said with a sigh 

“I guess we should stay here for a while?” Maki asked, she already had to seek Kuro for calming sparring sessions to relieve her. She really didn't want to get caught up in whatever prank the others were up to 

“That seems wise. We can head back at sunset, sound good?” Kuro asked 

“Yeah, sounds good” Maki said she readied her sheathed blade again as Kuro raised his bo staff  
##########

Koi was currently skating across the campus in search for something to do 

“Hey! Koi!” Koi turned to see Tsumugi calling to her by the dorms 

“Hey Mugi, what's up?” Koi started making small nicknames for all of her classmates which was usually a shortened down version of their names. 

“I have some dresses I want you to try on. And some cool outsides that would suit any battle ready lady” Tsumugi smiled 

“Sure, if it makes me looks cool” Koi smiled as she followed Tsumugi into her shop 

############

Torikku and Kokichi were sneaking around the roofs of the academy like ninjas, currently they had a plan to prank all the students. They armed themselves with water balloons, rubber snakes and blow horns. It was going to be a prank attack 

“First target?” Torikku asked, he and Kokichi brought their own masks, even if the students know it was them, the masks made them feel comfortable, a reminder. 

“Class 77, everyone but the gangster and the princess. They can join the fun if they want, ready?” Kokichi asked, smirking under his mask

“Yep" Torikku and Kokichi snuck to the top of the game room where almost everyone was, Hiyoko wasn't there, neither was Sonia or Fuyuhiko, but Peko was there

First they attacked with water balloons, causing shock and confusion among them 

“Why am I wet?!?”  
“I can't see a thing!”  
“Stop moving it's too slippery!”  
“I can't help it-gahh!”  
“Watch where you're going!”  
“The water demons have attacked!” 

The two were trying their best to keep themselves from keeling over and laughing their butts off. Next up was the snakes 

“There are snakes! Snakes! Snakes!”  
“Their so slippery!”  
“Stop moving I said!”  
“The snakes have no life! It's a curse!”  
“No curses please! No curses!”  
“I can't see!!!!” 

Torikku and Kokichi were just downright laughing now, the commotion under them and the fact that they were on the roof attacking by removing a panel helped muffle their laughter. 

Finally, the blow horns

“BLOOOOOOOO!!!” 

“Augh! What's that noise?!??”  
“Come on out and let me fight you!’  
“I can't focus on anything!”  
“Stop it, stop it- augh! Mikan!!”  
“Sorry!!!!”  
“The demons have made their appearance!”  
“No they didn't, they didn't!”  
“everyone calm down!” 

“BLOOOOOOOO!!!!!” 

the horn sounded again and the whole room screamed, only to get hit by another wave of water balloons 

Torikku and Kokichi closed the panel and laughed their butts off. That first attack was a success! They needed to restock, they indulged themselves so much that they ran through most of their stock

The next attack was successful against class 78, luckily, Togami wasn't in the room 

Finally, their own class. Sadly, they didn't see their other siblings there. Both Maki and Tsumugi were missing as well 

Time to attack, first water balloons 

“Gawhhh!!” Kaito really was the only one reacting as the others were just shouting at each other to calm down. Shuichi was trying to get the water out of his uniform and Kaede was arguing with Miu as she was shouting explicit curses everywhere. Torikku was tempted to cover his brother ears, but realized that Kokichi and her had been classmates for a year and probably already knew all of what she said. 

“Shut up! Who did that?!?” Miu yelled 

“You don't have to go such a roundabout way to get a look at my tits y’know!” Iruma shouted, Torikku just face palmed as he grabbed the snakes and tossed them into the room 

“Snakes!” Kaito screamed 

“Their just puppets Momota!” Shuichi said trying to calm him down 

“BLOOOOOOOO!!” the sound of the blow horn made Kaito outright faint. Shuichi heard snickering and looked upward, seeing Torikku and Kokichi's masked faces from the open panel. The two realized they've been spotted and ran off 

“Shuichi, you okay?” Kaede asked

“Yes, I'm fine. You need to dry off” Shuichi said, suddenly blushing 

“Oh, sorry”  
#######

Torikku and Kokichi ran back to the roof where they started and just laughed, their mission had been a success! 

“Just like old times Kichi?” Torikku asked, the adrenaline finally wearing off 

“Yes, just like old times, how were they doing actually?” Kokichi asked as the two lied down on their backs, staring at the sky, it was near sunset now 

“They were doing fine. Teiki, Namaki, and Izume are co-leading the group now. I left them in charge” Torikku said 

“Sounds good” Kokichi said he turned to look at him brother 

“Thanks” Kokichi said, this earned a confused look from him 

“Thanks for what Kichi?” Torikku asked 

“Coming here, thanks for accepting, thanks for being my brother. That's not a lie” Kokichi said with a smile Torikku hasn't seen in a while 

“No problem Kichi, you're my little brother after all. Gotta make sure you don't get into trouble now” Torikku said with a smile Kokichi smiled back.

“Let's rest here for a bit” Kokichi said 

“Sounds good" the two closed their eyes and fell asleep on the roof  
############

Kuro and Koi found them the next morning and the two promptly got sick from staying out there the entire night. Kuro had to play big brother this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, what the next story is going to be on is unknown. I haven't thought about it yet. Hope you enjoyed this installment of the series. 
> 
> Have a good day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I was able to get this out quicker than I thought. The next part will either come up tomorrow or Saturday, depending if I'm on a roll. Hope you enjoy, and hopefully give you more insight on Torikku's character. 
> 
> See you next time :) 
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome


End file.
